The Beak Shorts
by shopgirl152
Summary: A collection of three loosely related stories centering around the events of The Beak episode. Because let's face it; it's rough being a super hero. Especially when you have to decide between saving the Tri-State Area wiith your brother or telling your best friend the truth.
1. Being the Beak

**A/N:** Set after the emotional scene between Phineas and Isabella when Isabella wants him to come with her to the top of city hall, but he says no, that she has to trust him and maybe she'll understand one day. Just a quickie scene about what might be going through Phineas head as him and Ferb make their way back home to get The Beak suit.

* * *

It was the worst thing I could've done. I'd lied to Isabella and now she was hurt. I wanted to tell her, I really did. But telling her would only put her in danger.

I sighed, my right foot propelling me and the skateboard toward the Nest.

"Look out!"

"Huh? Ferb, what—" before I could say more, Ferb tackled me to the ground, the two of us landing in a heap. "Dude! What was that for?!" He pointed across the street as a car whizzed past. "Wow. I almost got hit."

He raised a brow, giving me one of his 'okay, seriously' looks.

I sighed again, grabbing my skateboard from the sidewalk. "I'm sorry Ferb; it's just…I can't stop thinking about Isabella. Did you see how hurt she looked when I said we couldn't go with her to the top of City Hall? It was like this odd mixture of disappointment, sadness and anger all at the same time." I stood on the skateboard, using my body for balance as Ferb climbed back on his scooter. "We should have told Isabella we were The Beak before things got out of hand."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before rolling off down the street.

"Hey wait up!" I rolled after him, eventually catching up as we turned onto our street. "I mean, it's not as if we weren't going to tell her."

Ferb hopped off the scooter as we reached the backyard, impatiently snapping his fingers at me to hand over the remote for the Nest.

"I dunno Bro; maybe we shouldn't get The Beak suit. Maybe we should just forget it and go tell Isabella we're The Beak right now." I smiled. "Yeah! That's a great idea! Let's—"

He grabbed me by the elbow, yanking me backwards. "Millions of civilians are about to have their summer day ruined. Do you really want to let that happen?"

"No. But, Isabella—"

"She'll be fine." He pressed the button on the remote, causing the secret tree trunk entrance to pop open before hauling me inside. The elevator rocketed up, depositing us inside the Nest in seconds. He stared at me pointedly, motioning to The Beak suit. "We have a Tri-State Area to save."


	2. Ten Seconds

**A/N:** I was always curious as to what was running through Phineas's head during this scene and how he got there so fast.

* * *

"Oh no! Isabella!" Phineas watched in horror as his best friend toppled off the ledge, grabbing hold with one hand.

"Beak! Save me!"

"I'm coming!" Phineas looked frantically from Isabella to the falling sign.

"Oh no! Two problems, one beak!" Khaka Peu Peu laughed in triumph.

Phineas looked down at Ferb, his mind racing. "Okay Ferb, that sign is falling fast and Isabella can't hold on forever." He checked his watch. "The way I see it, we have about ten seconds to—"

"I can't hold on much longer!"

"Ferb, you take care of the sign, I'll save Isabella!" Ferb nodded, flipping a button on the control panel, causing the Beak's face to pop open.

Phineas jumped out of the Beak suit, racing toward Isabella. He checked his watch again, face pale. "Six seconds!"

Five...

He ran full tilt, feet pounding the ground.

Four...

Getting closer. He was almost there. She was still holding on by a finger.

Three...

"Oh no! She's slipping!"

Two...

He increased his speed, diving toward the ledge.

"Aaaahhhh!"

One.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed her just as her fingers lost their grip. He pulled her up, trying to catch his breath.

"Phineas? But what happened to the Beak?"

He looked over his shoulder, breathing a quiet sigh of relief as Ferb ran toward the falling sign, launching the Beak suit off the ledge and smashing the sign to pieces as the crowd cheered below.

Isabella smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks for coming back Phineas."

"No problem." In the distance, he could hear the rocket launchers start up. "Uh, gotta go!" He ran towards the ledge, jumping off, landing squarely in the Beak suit. "Okay Ferb, start her up!" Ferb saluted, revving the engines, causing the Beak to rocket upwards.

Phineas smiled at the look of disbelief and awe on Isabella's face. "Don't worry, your friend is fine. He...landed on a ledge...but, don't look for him, cause...he crawled in a window. You know, perhaps I'm over explaining this. Gotta go!"

As the suit took off, he glanced down at Isabella one more time. She was still staring in disbelief. He chuckled. "You know Ferb, I kind of like being a super hero."


	3. That Look

He lay in bed, his hands underneath his head as he stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking. She had sounded so helpless, so let down when he had lied to her. Well, maybe not helpless; she _was_ Isabella after all. She had proved countless times that she could take care of herself. But still.

 _She doesn't usually sound so helpless_ , Phineas thought. _She's usually strong and brave. But today?_ He rolled over onto his side, facing Ferb. _But today, she sounded neglected. And seeing that look on her face?_ He rolled over onto his other side, facing the door now. _It tore me up inside_.

He rolled over onto his other side again, propping himself up on an elbow. "Ferb? You awake?" The only reply was the sound of heavy snoring. Phineas sighed. "I guess not." He looked at Perry, who was curled up on the end of the bed. "Come on Perry." He gently grabbed the pet platypus, carrying him over to the window. Perry opened one eye, looked at Phineas, then yawned.

He chuckled. "That's okay Perry; go back to sleep." Within seconds, Perry's steady breathing filled the quiet room. "At least one of us is sleeping. Or, I guess, two, if you count Ferb."

He leaned on the windowsill, crossing his arms as a warm summer breeze blew across his face, tousling his hair. What was it about Isabella that was bothering him so much? Everything had ended fine today; he had told her him and Ferb were The Beak and that he was sorry for lying to her. She had said it was okay, that he was only doing it to protect her.

Phineas chuckled silently. "That Isabella; she always knows what I'm thinking." He smirked. _I swear she knows me better than Ferb sometimes._ But that look; that look on her face was what haunted him.

 _Did I really betray her by lying to her_? _I was only protecting her. I didn't want her to get hurt. If she got hurt_ …he shook his head. _If she got hurt, I don't know what I'd do._ _She's my best friend. Well, besides Ferb that is_.

 _Best friend_ …he chuckled. "Kind of a funny word, isn't it Perry?" Perry opened one eye, growling lightly in response. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you boy?" Phineas chuckled as Perry growled again. He absently rubbed his hand down Perry's back, staring at the moon. "Best friend." He smiled. "Isabella _is_ my best friend…" He looked down at Perry. "I don't know boy; what do you think?" Perry opened an eye, only to close it again without a response.

"Yeah…" He looked at the moon again, then back down to Perry. He rubbed his eyes. "I don't know Perry; guess I'll figure it all out tomorrow." He picked up the sleeping platypus, quietly making his one back to the bed.

He sat down on the bed, gently setting Perry down, petting him on the back. "Good night boy." He crawled to the end of the bed, getting under the covers, staring up at the ceiling again. "One thing's for sure; I don't ever want to do anything that would make Isabella look that way again." He rolled over onto his side, feeling sleepy. "I have to protect her." He smiled as he drifted off to sleep. "And find her a unicorn; I did promise her that much."


End file.
